The Grand Touring Championship
The Grand Touring Championship is a racing tourney where multiple professional racers compete in multiple tense battles in many courses around the world. The competition is a Division E-F championship, and only the best can make it here and win. Lots of racers set their eyes on this championship. Many champions have competed here and raced against each other to gain the spot of International Champion. It takes a ton of skill to make it here, and even another ton to win it. Using your racing techniques and also following others is key here, as it helps you gain knowledge of the others and their driving patterns. The Bracket The tournament has 35 racers, and each one is placed in a group consisting of 6 other racers. This stage is called the qualifying stage, where the 7 racers compete to qualify into the next stage. There are five races in total, and the top three racers move on into the next stage, the group stage. In this phase of the championship, all 15 qualifiers compete in one race to make it into the World Final. Again, the top three qualifiers in the race move on to the next stage, and this stage is the one to win the championship. The last stage is the World Final. The track consists of three different roads, and the three competitors take each one of them. This part of the championship is the most exciting and tense, as racers will have to experience all types of conditions, such as racing on dirt, driving on ice, etc. The three roads then combine to make one near the end of the track, and the three competitors race through the final hairpins and obstacles to win the championship. The Champions: Here is a list of the champions. 2006: The First Champion As the International GT Championship fell in terms of money and popularity, a new tournament arose. The Grand Touring Championship first started in 2006, where Edwin Kakashi's Saleen S7 and Ken Handin's Aero WCII duked it out in the exhilarating World Final. As the three roads combined into the final corners, the Aero WCII dominated the scene. However, in an unbelievable twist, Edwin Kakashi went full throttle in the final hairpin, pinched the handbrake, drifted right on the outside of the Aero and barely touched the guardrail to snatch the first ever run of the Grand Touring Championship. The 2008 Incident In the third running of the Grand Touring Championship, Edwin's Saleen S7 was competing yet again for a third title. This time, however, would be his last race ever. In the final laps of the Group Stage race, Edwin pushed hard to grab first place, but was greeted by a Corvette Z06 and a hard wall. Facing major impact, the racing legend got serious injuries that later would result in his unlucky death. The tournament still went on, however, as Arnold Reagan's Ford GT went against the Impavido One and the Dodge Challenger for the third World Final. Doing well in his racing route, he surpassed everyone by a great amount at the road collision. The Ford GT leisurely cruised to victory as the Impavido One and the Aero WCII clashed for second. 2010: The Unbelievable Upset As technology reached a new level in the world, so did the cars. New supercars, from Ferrari to Bugatti and to Lamborghini were showing up on the scene. Oh, and don't forget the new sports cars like the R35 GT-R. Yet, one person had astonished the racing world with what seemed to be an impossible task, to win the GT Championship with a DODGE. That person was Christian Rico. Barely getting out of the group stage alive, Christian's team was confident of their old, junky 69' Challenger. Highly modified with an extra turbo inside, the Challenger cruised to victory comfortably after the two other drivers had made lethal mistakes to their car. With shocked Italian tifosi looking petrified, Christian took the trophy in style and won one for Dodge, luckily. 2011: Nerve Hammer finally gets qualification! The Nerve Hammer is a car known for it's great performance and horsepower, and would've easily taken the GT Championship by storm, if their drivers could finally adapt to the car. Thanks to the bogus racing team, the Nerve Hammer didn't even make it to the group stage in both 2008 and 2009. So, the pressure was on for the new NH racing team. The team did ''not ''slack off. In the qualifying stage, driver Arturo Travis set an all time record by setting the fastest time on a track four times in a row, and he certainly impressed in the pack too. Winning four races of the five, Arturo easily qualified for the group stage. Then, Arturo pushed it all the way through the group stage. It seemed like Arturo would eternally be behind third place, but then the 66' Nova that was cruising in third blew and eventually lost a tire, leaving Arturo to push the gas pedal all the way to the last lap. It was an unbelievable moment for the Nerve Hammer team. They finally got on the world stage! But, in a close match between the Nerve Hammer and the Impavido One, the Nerve Hammer couldn't keep up with the Impavido's fierce acceleration and pushed its limits too hard, that the suspension broke and the back wheel flew off. It was a sad moment for the NH team, but at least it was not the fault of the driver. The Impavido went on to win it's first GT Championship for the Impavido team.